totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheDarkSnork
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Miner Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley typo In the photo with the lava, you wrote Tavern instead of Cavern. Just tryin to help the wiki for this awesome game. Hey I made a page called multiplayer and for some reason it came out all wrong can you please fix that for me? I'm new to wiki :) Random Stuff Dont ask me about The History Channel picture . . . Is it possible to promote me to admin? KingFredrick VI I have decided to promote the top 3 contributers to admin when I figure out how to :) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Me Can you make me an admin? I have added several pictures and I did the main page --Frederick One- I think I trolled you here Frederick, Two- He's already said he'll 'promote top 3 contributors when he finds out how to'--Minerman 16:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) WOW, EPIC FAIL --Frederick 22:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Please promote Minerman and Frederick to Admin.-Cool, thanks Frederick - Minerman 17:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) thumb|700px|right hey i fixed a problem i saw. its concerning Bricks on the Blocks page. i made a new page called Concrete Bricks so the original "Bricks" page needs to be deleted. thx :) Dante1107 23:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Dante1107 Wendy Help get active admins on the wiki by going here http://totalminer.wikia.com/wiki/Admin --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Talk page message Hey thanks for the welcome :) -LaVenger you should add a spot for avatars on the front page. Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki! :D ~Neuronic